


This Was What You Had Planned?

by casualpastelgay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Making Out, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpastelgay/pseuds/casualpastelgay
Summary: A devious plan hatched for a certain actor's birthday leaves both of you an absolute mess.~





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
> 
> \-----
> 
> This is a birthday gift for the one and only Zen of Mystic Messenger! This is my longest fic to date, I think my longest before this one was around 2500 words. It was very time consuming to write and I’d like to thank @serensama(tumblr) for being my beta reader and for helping me by doing some editing. And an additional fun fact: I based the cake in this fic off of a cake I made. Contains: dom/sub behavior, light bondage, teasing, orgasm denial, overstimulation, oral sex, handjobs, the beast, dirty talk, cute aftercare, zen having too much energy, begging, pet names, and making out.

Zen grunted as he opened the door to his apartment, his jacket pulled back so it draped open over one of his shoulders. “ _God._ Why wasn’t I born on any other day?” He asked the emptiness of the air then plopped onto his couch.

He had been the butt of joke after joke today, closed with wishes of a happy birthday and sometimes presents from his coworkers. But was it really worth it? Zen massaged his temples, his thoughts drifting to your face. He wondered where you were, he hadn’t seen you all day or gotten any texts or calls.

Zen laid down on the couch, his red eyes flickering shut as he lazily flung his legs over the arm of the chair opposite his head. He wiggled as he tugged his jacket off his back, where it had crumpled into an uncomfortable cushion under him, and placed it in a heap on the coffee table. He craned his neck backwards to crack his shoulders.

“Welcome home, Zen~” The sing-song voice he knew all too well shocked his eyes open and a smile truer than any he had smiled today spread over his features.

“Thank you, Jagiya!” Zen reached an arm up to touch your chin, then coaxed it down. He kissed you softly, sighing contentedly at the feeling of your lips against his. “Today’s been such a stressful day, I’m glad I got to end it with you.”

You raised your face from his and tilted your head, feigning confusion. “Is April Fool’s Day really that bad? It’s such a nice holiday.”

Zen’s eyebrows knit together as he looked at you. Had you really forgotten his birthday? “I seem to be the target of everyone’s jokes today, Jagi.” He ventured slowly, hoping that jogged your memory.

Truth was, you knew it was his birthday. It hurt you to see the sadness clouding in his eyes but you couldn’t end the joke now. If you could quickly get him into the kitchen to see what you’d done for him it would be over and you wouldn’t have to see his forlorn pout for the rest of the day.

You hummed to yourself, then rose to a standing position. “You can’t leave your jacket crumpled like this, it’ll get wrinkled.” You made an attempt to seem distracted, hoping it would change the subject.

Zen watched you exit the living room, his eyes shutting again as a faint anger burned in his gut. He had gone all out for your birthday, how could you have forgotten _his_? He was already stressed from his day, this hurt only made things worse. You had come to visit him… But you had forgotten? Thoughts whirled through the handsome man’s mind as you stood in the doorway to the kitchen, thinking of what you should say to bring him closer to your surprise.

“I’ll be back in a little bit, Jagiya.” Zen suddenly stood, his shoulders hunched as he reached into his pants pocket to retrieve a box of cigarettes. You knew what that meant, his stress was getting to him.

Your body seemed to move on its own as you flung yourself at him, hugging him from behind as his hand brushed over the handle to the front door. “No, Zen, I’m sorry!” You tightened your grip on him as he turned his head, a lighter feeling entering his chest as you nuzzled under his arm.

Zen removed his hand from the front door and stroked your hair, his other arm bending over your shoulders as you snuggled against him. “You have nothing to be sor-“

“Yes I do, I didn’t mean for my joke to be so mean.” You cut him off, Zen’s eyes widened for a moment. He opened his mouth to ask if you knew what today _really_ was, but you had already wrapped your arm around his waist and started to drag him towards the kitchen.

“Surprise~!” You sang, giving Zen a final shove into the room. There were white and red paper hearts hanging from the kitchen ceiling and scattered across the floor, the sweet aroma of baking wafted through the air. It lead Zen’s eyes to a simple, round cake with red icing and ‘Happy Birthday, Zen’ written in the center in a shade of bubblegum pink with a decorative heart quickly iced underneath the words.

Your eyes were trained on Zen as he continued to stare around the kitchen, his shocked expression from being pushed into the kitchen melted into a wide grin. “You did all this for me, Princess?” He whirled you towards him, cradling you tightly in his grip.

A faint blush colored your cheeks at Zen’s _other_ pet name for you. “I’m sorry the cake isn’t very fancy, I wanted to make it myself and baking isn’t my specialty.” You frowned at the wiggly, uneven lettering on the cake and the crudely smoothed base icing. Zen laughed brightly, a sound like the ringing of a bell, then pressed his lips against yours for a searing kiss. It was full of happiness, a complete opposite-of-the-spectrum emotion from what he had been feeling only moments before.

Zen kept his lips against yours as he whispered against them, “Jagi, it’s perfect.” He didn’t release you until you were panting and clutching at the sleeves of his turtleneck. Your gaze drifted towards him, a somewhat dazed expression skittering across your flushed face. “ _You’re_ perfect.” He murmured, earning an even deeper red from your cheeks.

You smiled and reached up to stroke your fingers through Zen’s ponytail, enjoying the quick relax of his stance as your fingers wound through his hair. “I’m glad you liked one of your surprises.” You turned away from Zen, moving closer to the table as he followed behind you, his chest almost pressed up against your back.

“What else did you have planned for me, Princess?” Zen leaned down to ask against your ear, which you turned towards in response to and nuzzled your nose into his cheek.

A heat sprung through Zen’s chest as you made such an _unbearably_ cute gesture towards him. “You’ll see later~” You laughed, a playful glint in your eyes as you sat Zen down at the table. “I want you to try some of this cake first.”

You picked up a match and struck it against the side of its box, a flame danced atop your fingers. It wasn’t unlike the one burning in Zen’s belly for you. A candle for each year of Zen’s life started to come to life, waving their bright orange, yellows, and whites for the pair of you to view. You sang for him as he sat back and watched, the candlelight flickering off the emotions in his eyes.

Nobody had ever made him feel like this on his birthday before, he could barely remember the little joke you’d played on him now. All he could think about was the look on your face as you sang for him, the casting of shadows over your teeth as you dimmed the lights. The almost unnatural beauty of you that he couldn’t even get close to matching.

“Are you going to blow out the candles, Babe?” You asked, snapping Zen out of his daydream. “Am I that bad at singing?” You huffed and flicked your hair out of your eyes, playing a dramatic flair as you pouted at him.

Zen snorted out a laugh as he prepared to fill his cheeks to blow out the candles, fixing you with a loving stare as he closed in on the cake. The colors of the flames licked up his pale features, accented his chiseled appearance as he puffed cool air, blowing out all the candles at once. It was expected from him as a singer, after all. “Do I get a wish?” He spoke softly, the darkness of the kitchen making his voice seem like the rumble of an animal’s growl.

“What did you want as a wish, Zen?” He moved towards you as you asked your question, picking you up and seating you on the edge of the table as he pulled your legs around his waist. He didn’t even need to say what his wish was, you could feel the tension building in yourself from the look on Zen’s face as you sang for him. “You have to eat the cake first.” You blocked Zen’s kiss with a regretful expression on your face.

A groan deep in Zen’s throat made butterflies light in your stomach and heat flood your gut. “But _Princess~_ ” His fluttery plea made you nearly lose your desire for him to try a slice of the cake, but you couldn’t let him slide that easily. He stepped away when you pushed him off you, a slight grumpiness in his eyes as he continued to give you a hawk-eyed stare as you raised a knife to cut into the cake.

He could barely resist reaching out to touch your waist, to whisper sweet words into your ears to tempt you into bed with him. He relented because of the potentially dangerous weapon in your hand and the fact that you had spent time working on decorating the entire kitchen for him and baking him a birthday cake rather than working on the next RFA party. Zen could tell you wanted him too, the way your arm shook slightly as you tried to concentrate on cutting him a slice rather than his warmth behind you was a giveaway, as was the flush that had expanded from your cheeks to your neck and ears.

You placed a slice of the vanilla cake onto a plate and held it up to Zen, who gave you a dangerously flirty expression as he bent down to lick some of the icing off the top of the slice. You nearly dropped the plate as the domineering man grabbed you around your waist and pulled you against him. “Ok, I tried some. Can we get on with it?” Impatience rang in his voice as you tried your best to fix him with a glare.

Zen sighed, his fingertips drifting over your hips as he let go of you and took the plate. Your icy stare melted into heat for a moment as he finally turned to sit down at the table. “Good boy~!” You pressed close to him for a moment to whisper into his ear, earning a dry swallow from Zen as he gripped his fork in a fist so tight that his knuckles paled.

“It’s a bad idea to say things like that to a man, Jagiya.” He spoke after swallowing a bite of cake, blinking as you turned the kitchen lights back to their full brightness. You snorted in response and retrieved a glass of water for Zen, placing on the table in front of him. He purposefully brushed his fingers over yours as he reached for it before you had a chance to let go.

His fingers were practically scorching with a heat you wanted to throw yourself into. But there was one more thing you had planned before you’d allow the beast to devour you. “I’ll be in the bedroom when you’re done, but don’t eat too fast Zen.” The way you whispered in his ear again made Zen’s temperature rise to a new height. He wanted to follow you immediately as he watched you go off towards the bedroom, his eyes falling on the way your hips swayed as you moved.

“You’re a danger to my health, Jagi…” Zen sighed, although you couldn’t hear him as you were out of earshot.

You closed the bedroom door, glad that Zen hadn’t followed you. A smirk spread on your face as you picked up his jacket from the bed, where you had deposited it earlier. Under it lay a pair of handcuffs for the best prank of the night. Your shirt was disposed of on the floor, along with your pants. Zen’s jacket was long on you, covering your lacy lingerie from his sight as you went to stand by the door.

It was a few minutes later when you heard a knock on the door, which sent your heart into your throat. “Princess, may I come in?” Zen spoke, a flirtatious edge to his slightly muffled words. You didn’t respond, knowing that if you did he would be able to tell you were right by the door.

“Jagi…?” Zen opened the door slowly, you stepped back so it wouldn’t smack you in the face then waited as the confused man stood in the doorway. As he stepped further into the room you got behind him, securing his hands in a practiced motion. “Jagiya?!” He huffed in confusion, turning to stare at you. He made a strangled noise in the back of his throat as he saw you in his jacket. In _only_ his jacket.

“You look nice, Princess, can you take these off me?” Zen’s voice was husky as his searing gaze appreciated your curves under his clothing. You smiled and shook your head, placing a hand on his chest and pushing him backwards. Zen relented under your gentle urging, pacing backwards until he sat on the foot of the bed.

You started to unbutton the too-big jacket that covered you, enjoying another deep noise falling from Zen’s lips as he watched you strip. “I wanted to give you another present, but I knew you wouldn’t be able to keep your hands off me so this was just a precaution.” You cooed to him, earning another growl as the black lace of your bra became visible to the absolutely _ravenous_ beast handcuffed before you.

“ _Princess~_ ” Zen was already desperate for you, the tent in his pants straining as you slowly, _slowly_ removed his jacket. He squirmed, desperate to feel something other than his briefs and pants holding onto his painfully erect member. You simply smiled at the distressed man, watching beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead as his hips rolled. It thrilled you that he was already this mad and you hadn’t even started with him yet.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you. It is your birthday, after all.” Your seductive voice made Zen whine, his eyes wide as he watched the jacket slip off your shoulders and onto the floor. You stalked towards him, the beast in you fully awakened as you set off to tame the prey that writhed in front of you.

Zen cursed as your fingertips brushed over the clothed head of his length. His entire body jolting as you knelt in front of him to kiss the bulge that was there for you to do whatever you wanted to. You hummed as you undid his belt, watching Zen’s facial expressions change as you slowly pulled it around his body until you held it in one hand.

It was a thrilling experience for Zen, you didn’t let this side of you control you very much. He knew when you did that you both enjoyed it, he knew what to do if it became too much. But oh _god_ did he just want to rip free of the handcuffs that bound his wrists behind him and pound you into the mattress.

Your fingers picked at the button of Zen’s pants as he huffed and squirmed, whimpers pouring from his slightly parted lips. Sweat was practically pouring down his features, he couldn’t control the bucking of his hips anymore. The way he moved with each jarring swipe of your fingers over the caged beast made you want to have him in this position more often.

Groans rolled through Zen’s chest as you _finally_ pulled his cock out of his pants, stroking the already leaking tip and spreading his precum over his shaft. “You look so cute like this, Zen.” You complimented him with a wicked look on your face as you jerked him off.

“F- _fuck_!” Zen growled as your hand worked magic over his member. His hips gyrated and bucked against your palm as you raised up to kiss him. Your hips started to move in time with his as you grinded against his thigh. You couldn’t help it anymore, you had soaked yourself watching him whine and beg you with his eyes.

The two of you panted as your tongues touched between your lips, saliva clinging to your chins as the kisses got sloppier. Zen whimpered when your hand movements started to falter and your hips continued to rock on him. Your gentle gasps against his mouth made his cock throb as he could tell you were close to cumming.

You released his member completely, grabbing at the neck of Zen’s top as you anchored yourself on his leg. “Zen~” You moaned his name and bit your lip as you came, the juices dripping though the lace of your panties.

Zen was a begging mess, trembling and howling as he told you again and again ‘ _Please, Jagiya, I want to cum_ , _please let me~_ ’. Your pants were by his ear as you released his shirt and reached between your legs to scoop up some of the cum that clung to your thighs.

“Would you like some, Zen?” Your voice was scathing as you pressed your fingers to his lips, which he eagerly lapped at and sucked. He moaned at the taste of you, momentarily forgetting how much he needed to release as he reveled in how good _you_ were on his tongue.

The man cursed as your other hand started to pump him, nearly biting your fingertips as you pulled them away. Zen could feel his orgasm building to new heights inside him as you purposefully pumped his cock just a little bit too slowly.

Your head ducked to his member, kissing up the underside of it as Zen panted, the neediness of the noise making heat rush back to your core. “Happy birthday~” You hummed as you took his length into your mouth and bobbed your head on it.

He only lasted a fraction of a second more, almost tipping backwards with the force of his orgasm. Zen’s cum dripped over your tongue and down his shaft, which you greedily cleaned as he basked in the feeling of your lips and the sweetness of his birthday orgasm. “Good boy~!” Your mimicked expression of earlier made a blush of embarrassment shoot across his features, nicely complimenting the red that was already there from his arousal.

You leaned back as words started to form on his lips. “ _This was what you had planned_?”

Laughter bubbled from you as you bent down to get the key out of where you had stored it in Zen’s jacket’s pocket. “Glad you finally put two and two together.” Zen rose his eyebrow as you continued laughing giddily, an interesting change from the dominant persona that seemed to melt away into the joyful little princess he knew.

A loving smile spread over Zen’s face as you got into his lap, he peppered gentle kisses on you as you pushed him back onto the bed. He grunted in discomfort as the small of his back came in contact with his still bound wrists. “Sorry,” You helped Zen flip over and pressed the key into the cuffs, releasing one wrist, then the other.

Zen watched as you turned, leaning forward as you placed the cuffs and key on the bedside table, then he pounced. Your stomach was pressed into the mattress as Zen leaned up against your back. Your wrists were held in one of his large hands as he attacked your ear with nips and kisses. “Can I have my wish now, Jagi?” He pressed his hips against your thigh, grinding against you as you mewled, wishing for him inside you as much as _he_ wished to be inside you.

“Yes…~” You moaned as Zen turned you onto your back, keeping your wrists above your head with one hand as he tugged off his pants fully with the other.

“Keep your wrists up, Princess.” Zen commanded, his voice deep as his fingers left your wrists. You clasped your hands obediently above your head, squirming as he tugged off his turtle neck and disposed of it on the floor. His lips attacked your collarbone, making you moan in appreciation as his skilled tongue danced over faded marks that he had left time and time again.

Your hands unclasped, reaching for Zen as he teased you with lighter kisses just above your breasts. “Bad girl~” He sang, removing his lips from you and pinning your wrists above your head again. “Keep them there or I’ll tie them there.” His eye flashed over to the cuffs for a moment, but he preferred _knowing_ you could control your urge to touch him rather than keeping you from doing it. It was harder for you, but it made it more enjoyable for him and earned an even better reward for you later.

“Now, will you be a good girl for me, Princess?” Zen hummed as you squirmed, your chest heaving as you strained to keep from grabbing him and pulling his face into your neck. You nodded once you regained some bearings and fully processed that he had asked you a question.

His fingers danced across your bra, the lacy texture feathering over Zen’s fingers as he reached behind you. He easily lifted you up slightly and removed it, tossing it to the side. The man growled as his lips brushed over your bare breasts, suckling on the tender flesh as you shook under him.

You were almost too focused on keeping your hands above your head than the pleasure coursing through your veins. _Almost,_ but not quite. His lips felt like satin as they brushed across you, purposefully teasing you to test your patience. Zen’s warm tongue flicked over one of your hardened nipples, his mouth soon closing over it and sucking it deeply as one of his large hands covered the other.

“Zennnn~” You gasped as he bit one of your breasts, shuddering at the feeling that flitted over your skin.

He raised his head, releasing the swelling bud from his teeth. “You ok, Love?” The beast in his eyes fled for a moment, his hand moving from your breast to your waist as he waited for you to signal you were ok. You sucked in a breath and nodded, bringing the heat back into Zen as he went back to tormenting your breasts with pleasurable sensations.

The caring beast feasted on your skin, one of his hands pulling your thighs apart when he’d noticed you’d started to rub them together to rid yourself of some pressure. “Only I get to please you, Jagi~” Zen groaned as his teeth grazed over the hem of your panties. “You taste better than cake, you know…” His tongue flicked over your soaked panties, the lace clinging to your engorged bud making you whine through your teeth.

“You want my tongue _deep_ inside you, right Princess?” Zen’s tongue danced over your thighs as your hips thrust towards him at the simple words. “I could give you my cock, but you teased me, Jagi, so I’m not sure I should give it to you yet.” His husky voice vibrated against your inner thighs as he slowly tugged off your panties, the cool air greeting your flaming heat and pulling a gasp from your lips.

“Please, Zen, _I want your tongue…_ ” You groaned as he hovered his mouth over your dripping entrance, his knack for teasing you shining through as he waited for you to come back to earth long enough to respond to his dirty talk.

The beast hummed as he attacked your core, his tongue torturing your clit with uneven strokes and flicks. “Good girl~” His praise made you whimper and somehow, made you even wetter.

“I’m drowning here, Princess, you just wanted me to taste you so badly, didn’t you~?” Zen groaned, his hips pressing against the mattress to ease his own erection as it started to stand again. “Right, Jagi?” His tongue paused, then pressed against the underside of your clit in a sharp motion which made you cry out in teased agony.

“ _Yes!_ ” You wailed, almost bending your elbows backwards in a strain to keep them above your head. Zen’s tongue finally entered you, stroking your walls as his fingers kept a steady pressure on your clit. His skilled lips puckered around your entrance, sucking deeply as his tongue probed towards your g-spot.

Your marvelous taste flooded his mouth as he increased the pressure on your clit. “Touch me, Princess, you can touch me now.” Zen moaned against your heat. Your fingers automatically soared towards his hair, knotting in it as your core tightened, your near blissful cries making Zen grow harder. “Good… Good girl…” Zen panted as you came, your cries falling to silence as your eyes rolled back in your skull.

His tongue ventured from your thighs to your lower lips, greedily collecting all the juices he could catch. Your hips jerked every time his cool-feeling breath brushed over your entrance. “I want more nnnn-~” Zen’s teasing remark was cut off by a moan as you tugged his hair, pulling his head away from you. You were so sensitive, his mouth so close to your twitching clit was almost driving you mad.

Zen raised his head, gently prying one of your hands from where the fingertips dug into his scalp. “Are you still ok?” He murmured, moving closer to you and lying beside you. “Jagiya?” He pressed again nuzzling against your cheek as you clung to his broad, warm chest.

“Y-yes…” Your shaky response brought one of his hands around you to rub your back as white faded from your vision.

“Did you really cum that hard, Princess?” Zen smirked at you, then rolled you onto your back again, his chest pressing against you. “I haven’t even given you my cock yet~” You twitched as Zen pressed his hips against yours, one of his hands guiding his member to rub against your slick folds.

Moans spilled from your lips as your core convulsed, needing to be filled by something _more_ something _bigger_ than just Zen’s tongue. The beast hissed as he entered you, fully sheathing himself in a swift motion that made your body jolt and your back lift from the mattress to close the distance between your chest and his.

It was almost as if you had melted into one being.

Zen’s thrusts were even and strong, pressing you deeper into the mattress with each one. “Does my cock feel good~?” He had one hand on your hip, pulling it closer and angling your body so he could rub against your g-spot; the other in your hair as he whispered lewd comments against your lips.

You felt as though you weren’t of this earth anymore, it was like Zen was the only thing you had ever known, the only thing you had ever felt. Stars dotted your vision as his kisses deepened, his tongue teasing yours as it tried to find your lost voice.

The beast loved how much you submitted to him, the flames licking over your heated skin as you were almost in a trance from the pleasure he brought upon you. Zen nipped down your jaw, tightening his fingers in your hair and tugging it back to get access to mar the skin of your neck. “You’re all mine, my perfect gift.” He hummed, earning another whimper from you as his thrusts quickened in speed.

Your fingers knotted tighter in Zen’s ponytail as his fingers splayed to rub your clit. He growled when you tugged at his hair again, his thrusts faltering slightly. “Pull my hair again, Princess.” His whispered words against your neck made your body jump against his and your core tighten and flutter around his member.

The pair of you came within a fraction of a second from each other, your forehead pressed against Zen’s shoulder as you screamed, pulling his hair as he bit into your neck, sucking a deep mark that made your orgasm soar into a new height. Zen cursed as you continued to contract around him, shuddering as he held himself up so he didn’t collapse and crush you with his weight.

The smell of both of your sweat and sex clouded the air above you as Zen rolled onto his side, both of your gasps mirroring each other. “ _Fuck_.” You groaned, making Zen laugh and turn his glazed stare towards you.

“You want to go again? Already?” You wrinkled your nose at Zen’s response then pulled him closer to you, his warm embrace encircled you as you basked in it. “Is that a yes~?” He teased, his lips brushing over yours.

“Your stamina is exhausting.” You sighed against his lips as his gentle kisses turned into one that was more passionate. He hummed against your mouth as the pair of you lost yourselves in the kiss, snuggling closer to each other like magnets had sprung under your skin.

Zen smiled at the sleepy expression clouding your face and splayed his fingers over your back, massaging gentle circles into your skin as your eyes slowly blinked shut. “Sorry, Jagiya, but you know what happens when you tempt the beast like that.” Zen scolded in an overly-dramatic tone. It earned him a giggle from you and a soft smile on your slowly relaxing features.

“Please rest, my Princess.” Zen murmured as he pulled a blanket over the pair of you then brought your head so it rested on his upper arm so the beast could hold you close and protect you as you slept.

Your eyes closed and your lips pressed a soft kiss to Zen’s shoulder before you face retreated slightly. “Are you sure that’s ok? Your birthday isn’t over yet.” Your voice was slurred with sleepiness. Zen snorted, trying to keep his laughter more quiet so it wouldn’t jar you from your almost asleep state.

His massaging fingers continued to work up and down your back as he replied to you, his lips brushing your ear.

“Of course it is, but I expect you to be fully awake for more, later tonight, Princess.”


End file.
